Life's New Beginnings and the Fun that Follows
by DreamerYuri
Summary: Sequel to A Mix for Victory or Disaster? Ariana moves on with her life with the a little help from Gandalf. She misses the ones she has lost dearly, but soon finds that they might not be as gone as she had thought.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

My first conscious thought was, " _What is that excessive beeping!?_ "

Struggling to open my eyes, which was harder to do then it should have been, and I finally cracked them open. All I saw was a blurry white room, until I could finally focus and made out some sort of flower picture across the room and the darn beeping was coming from a machine next to the bed I was lying in. It took a bit longer for my brain to realize that the machine was attached to my arm and I was in a _hospital!_ My heart rate picked up, which made the beeping even more annoying at the realization that I was back in my world!

Before I went into a full blown panic attack a tall familiar looking figure walked in and said in a calming voice, "Be easy Ariana, it's alright." I stared at Gandalf, who was dressed in modern day clothing, had short hair and a small scruffy beard. But the blue eyes that looked into mine were exactly the same, which did wonders to calm down my racing heart. He came over quickly as I tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain in my gut had me gasping and falling back in pain, "Don't move Ariana, your still injured."

I gasped, carefully moving my shaky fingers over the bandages on my stomach, "Gandalf! Where...why am I here!? What happened!? The war?"

Gandalf pushed a button, the bed whirred as it bent and raised me until I was sitting up. The he settled a hand on my forehead and sat in a chair next to the bed, "Calm down Ariana, it's fine. Breath easy and I will answer your questions."

I forced myself to take small, calming breaths and when my heart rate finally slowed, Gandalf removed his hand. He said softly, "Your back in your world, and the war is over. The Dwarves won." I looked at him, sensing he wasn't saying all of it. He took a deep breath and took my hand, "Ariana, you _died_. And the only thing I could do for you was bring you back the instant Bruce stabbed you. However some officers caught him just in time and called an ambulance, they saved your life. Bruce fired upon them and was shot and killed. Your safe."

I stared at him, my brain whirling as I tried to make sense of what he said. Finally it sunk in. The war was over! My friends had won. And...Bruce was dead and I was alive. I was _safe_ from him!

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I asked softly, "I died? Again!? So then...I'm stuck back here?" All of this was too much, too much to deal with all at once. Half of me was happy, Bruce was dead the war had ended...but the other half was horrified because I'd never see Thorin or the others again.

Sobs wracked my body and it made my stomach hurt but I didn't care. Gandalf was there in an instant, hugging me as best he could and letting me bury my face into his shoulder. I wasn't sure how long I cried, nor did I know how all this happened. But Gandalf here proved it _had_ happened. That mattered to me the most.

I finally pulled away and Gandalf held a handkerchief to my nose, "Blow." I couldn't help the watery smile that pulled on my lips as I did as I was told. He tossed the used tissue in the trash and asked me, "Better?"

I shrugged, not sure how I was feeling. But Gandalf seemed to understand, returned to the chair and sat there quietly. I looked around the bland hospital room, trying to get my thoughts together. Finally I asked, "So...what do I do now?"

Gandalf took a deep breath, and said softly, "Ariana, look at me."

I slowly found my eyes turning and looking into his dark blue ones, I saw sympathy and conviction in his gaze. He took my hand and gave a gentle squeeze, "I know your hurting, I know that things don't look very bright right now. But I need you to listen and believe me. It is not the end. It is another beginning. Your mother and father left you a house and some money. You can start over, live your life to the fullest. Your not broken, Ariana. Do you here me? You are still the most amazing woman I know and I will help you get through this. You will not be alone."

I was crying again by the time he was done talking, but it was because of the small ray of hope in my heart that maybe, just maybe, I would get through this new obstacle. A bit battered but not broken. And not alone.

0o0


	2. Chapter 2 New Discoveries

It took a week before I was fit to leave the hospital. Turned out that the injuries I had sustained in Middle Earth had followed me back to earth, plus the injuries that I had gotten from Bruce! I found this very unfair and voiced this to Gandalf. He shrugged and said something mystical about how dimensions merged when he brought me back and some other stuff that just made my head hurt thinking about and I didn't really understand him at all. The only thing that hadn't came with me was the death strike to my chest by Azog's claws and he said I should be grateful. And when he got to the part where he had been taking care of a house and a mass amount of money that guaranteed that I never had to work another day of my life from my parents, the amount alone nearly made me faint.

So instead of trying to figure out the why and how of Gandalf I focused on my injuries. Broken leg, broken wrist, and concussion I got from Middle Earth. Broken ribs, deep cuts from bullets in my un-broken arm and a stab wound in my gut were from Bruce. The gut wound apparently had missed any organs. I was pretty banged up but lucky. I knew how lucky I was and really was grateful to Gandalf. He helped me through my hospital stay, and then flew with me to a town to showed me my new house.

It was a good sized town and next door to a city. Once we got off the plane we took a taxi to my new house. I wasn't sure how to feel about a house I never knew about from my parents. Not to mention the money! After everything, the war, me _dying,_ and losing my friends for good, I didn't want to think or do anything.

But Gandalf had other ideas when we got to my new house. It was huge! Only one story, I stared at the creamy white Victorian style house with brown trimming. It had a small lawn in the front and a wrap around porch with a porch swing next to the front door that was solid brown. I had barely paid attention on the drive but I had noticed that there was a large farm house and barn on a huge plot of land to the right and a small green cute house with a large yard and garden in the back that I could see. Other than these two houses, there was just land for five miles until you got to the town.

I stared at the house with my jaw dropped until Gandalf asked, "Would you like a look around?"

I slowly scooted out of the car and braced my crutch until I got my balance. My right arm was in a green cast and sling. My left ankle was in a blue cast. The colors were my choice and I had liked the odd look the nurse had given me. My ribs were a dull ache and luckily my head injury was healing nicely and the headaches were gone. My stomach was more of a dull pain and twinged when I moved. But I had never let pain stop me before and wasn't about to let it now.

Leaning carefully on the crutch I hobbled around the cab as Gandalf grabbed his big black suitcase and my tiny duffel bag. He watched me carefully and I ignored him with a tiny grin. We had argued through the whole five hour flight on him getting me a wheel chair and I had finally won the argument and got crutches.

Gandalf waited patiently and once I had gotten to him he lead me up the walkway to the house. He shortened his long stride so I could keep up and held out his arm as I carefully got up the three stairs to the porch but let me stubbornly make my own way without help. Gandalf took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and waved me inside. Once inside I was the polished wood floors, the walls were soft creamy white and the inside was already furnished with matching brown colors. We walked into a living room with a large comfortable looking couch and a lazy boy recliner next to it, both facing a large flat screen.

Through the living room was a spacious dining room with a large oak table with matching chairs. Then there was a huge kitchen with a marble island and tiled walls around a black stove and the sink was painted green. On the right of the kitchen was a empty pantry. I could see the back yard through glass doors and to the right was four doors. Gandalf showed me that in the first one there was a laundry room with brand new washer and dryer, and a huge sink in the back. The next was a empty room that could be used for anything. The next was a bedroom with a large King sized bed and a oak dresser and a closet. The last room had an even bigger room with a Queen bed, tall oak dresser, and a desk in the corner. The closet was a walk in closet that I could fit a small car in.

This whole house was twice the size of the house I had grown up in! Unable to wrap my head around it I went over to the couch and carefully sat down. Gandalf sat on the other side of the couch and I asked quietly, "Why didn't they tell me about this place?"

Gandalf gently set his hand on my knee, "To keep it a secret from Bruce. But mostly your mom wasn't sure what would happen in your future. So she and your dad wanted to make sure that if you stayed here, that you would be secure. Once things ended up as they did, I was glad this was available to you."

Taking as deep a breath as my ribs would allow I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a couple more deep breaths. Once my emotions were under control I gave him a small smile, "Thank you Gandalf."

He squeezed my knee and said, "Your neighbor in the small house has been taking care of the house and yard, mostly dusting and such. Your neighbor in the farm house has been taking care of the land and keeping an eye on the place. You'll like him."

Cocking my head curiously I jumped when there was a booming knock on the door. By the time I stood, Gandalf had answered the door. The man who walked in shouldn't have been able to fit through the door, so tall and broad shouldered. He was at least over six feet tall with long hair and a beard. Although smaller than the Beorn I knew, I stared in disbelief as Beorn greeted Gandalf. He looked strange in my eyes dressed in blue jeans and a flannel shirt. I was just able to shake myself out of my stare when he turned toward me. I carefully moved around the coffee table and smiled at him, "Its nice to meet you. Thank you so much for looking after this place."

Gandalf introduced us and Beorn held out his large paw of a hand and I took it without fear and care so that I didn't fall over. Beorn looked me up and down and said in a gruff growl, "I hope whoever did this is dead. Or you tell me who did this to you and he will be."

My heart warmed at his gruff protective tone and I smiled at him, "Oh he's dead, but thanks anyway."

Beorn huffed and said, "If you need anything done with the land or need a hand with something call me. It was nice to meet you Ariana."

I barely got out, "You too." before he walked out. I smiled fondly, he wasn't much different than the Middle Earth Beorn. Then I started, realizing what that meant and glared at Gandalf, "Is there...?"

Gandalf smiled at me, eyes twinkling and said, "Possibly. You just never know who you will meet."

I saw the look of mystery he liked to wear when he knew something and wasn't going to tell me so I just let it go. By then there was another knock on the door, this time a delicate knock. Gandalf opened the door to reveal a plump beautiful woman with long red curls and dancing green eyes. I saw the stubborn chin and ready smile and instantly liked her. Gandal said, "Ah perfect timing. Ariana this is Bilba Baggins. Bilba has been taking care of the house and is your other neighbor. Bilba this is the owner, Ariana McKing."

Bilba came over with a smile and carefully shook my hand, "Nice to meet you! Any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine."

I grinned and motioned for the couch, "Please join us. I saw your garden, it's impressive."

A blush dusted her freckled cheeks as she sat next to me and Gandalf took the chair, "Thank you! My family has always been good at growing things. I can bring you some fresh vegetables over if you'd like."

About to protest, not wanting to be a bother but the arched eyebrow look from Gandalf had me saying, "Thank you, that would be great."

She gave me a dimpled smile, "Stubborn huh? We'll get along fine."

I matched her smile and felt my insides warm slightly. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad.

0o0

Gandalf stayed three more days, to make sure I had settled and had helped me get a laptop and order some essentials. Such as clothes that would last me until I could go shopping and he had shopped for me to get things like a toothbrush and deodorant. I couldn't thank him enough. But he just hugged me until I shut up. It was harder to not be depressed when I learned that I couldn't understand animals anymore. Gandalf thought it was because of my head injury. I felt that I was lucky that my earth sense still worked.

When Gandalf had finally left however, I felt the empty house press in around me. So I lied on the couch, laptop in hand, soda and chips in arms reach and started relearning about this world. Middle Earth was so different from this world and almost easier to live there. I appreciated the distance I had from town, the loud noises could drive me insane. It didn't take long before I relearned how to surf the web and order things online.

0o0

This went on for two months, just laying around and moping. Bilba would bring over vegetables until she realized I had just been eating them raw, too depressed to cook. So then she would bring me over meals and treats. Our friendship grew and she told me about her boyfriend. Apparently he was tall blond, gorgeous, funny, sweet, etc... I was getting more and more curious and it was so cute when she talking about him. When she finally told me his name it was like a sucker punch to the gut. Fili Durinson, I fought with myself for a week on what I thought about that and finally decided that I was glad he had found someone as sweet as Bilba.

Beorn learned that I was just cooping myself up in my house and I had a sneaking suspicion Bilba had told him. He came over and once I had opened my door he gruffly said, "Come with me."

I blinked at him and then looked down at my attire of sweatpants and tank top. I debated changing but then sighed, not feeling like I had the energy. Not even to question or argue with Beorn. Securing the crutch more securely under me arm I did ask, "Where are we going?"

He motioned after I closed the door behind us and I saw him gesturing towards his place. I did begin to frown, not sure if I could hobble that far. Beorn solved this for me by gently but firmly picking my up under my arm pits and than cradling a massive arm under my bum, and then taking my crutch from me before in my surprise I bashed him in the head with it.

With my good arm I clutched his shoulder and asked, "Is this really necessary?"

He just glanced at me and then strode towards his place. Huffing under my breath, I was glad no one could see me and decided to look around while I had the chance to be so high up. Beorns place was hugh and his drive way seemed to go on forever. There were a herd of horses on a pasture and as we got closer cats ran up to greet us with some dogs, goats and a saw a flock of chickens in a coop off to the right. His house was low but long and huge, resembling a log cabin. I felt tension leave my neck and my shoulders as Beorn carefully set me down and motioned toward a bench on his porch, "Sit."

I glared at him, set chin and he smiled, "Please."

I took my crutch from him and hobbled to the bench, sitting with a wince. I had barely gotten settled before Beorn was shoving a box of four kittens into my lap. He sat next to me with a bucket in hand full of tiny bottles of milk. Real smiles began to show as I helped Beorn feed the hungry kittens who were just opening their eyes.

By the time we were done I was the most relaxed I had been in too long. When we were done I helped Beorn gather eggs, feed the dogs and cats and finally go visit the horses. A herd of ten brown and white paint horses surrounded us. Beorn whispered lovingly to them and I cooed and rubbed any horse I could touch. My emotions spiked as memories hit me like a ton of bricks. Carefully hugging a horse that looked alarmingly like Lightfoot I buried my face into his mane as hot tears poured down my face. I'd never see Laddybuck again. So much was different, so much was not the same.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there and cried, but the horse didn't seem to mind. When I finally pulled away Beorn was standing to the side, watching me carefully as he rested a hand on one of the horses. He stood close enough for comfort but not too close as to smother me. The concern in his eyes spoke volumes. Taking a deep breath I went over to him and he gently pulled me into a hug. I didn't start crying, I think I was out of tears. But I did feel like a weight had lifted of my shoulders knowing that I wasn't alone.

0o0

Bilba brought over some cookies and insisted on going with me to get my casts off and I learned how stubborn she could get. The doctor was impressed on my healing and took off my arm and ankle cast. My ribs were healed and my cuts and bruises were fading. The doctor gave me some exercises to do for my arm and leg that would build up my strength again.

Bilba insisted then to take me out to lunch and at the same time go by her boyfriends workplace to meet him. I braced myself internally and hoped everything turned out well and I didn't burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3 Familiar Faces, New Adventure?

Apparently Fili worked with his brother for his Uncle, who owned a business renovating old houses and building new houses. We headed into town where there was a house being restored and I saw people running around like busy bees. My heart pounded and my palms were sweaty, but I showed none of my nervousness as Bilba and I walked up the street to the work place.

There was a fence surrounding the house and I saw that the house had been risen so people could get under the house easily and there was a tractor scooping up dirt for some reason in the back yard. Bilba stood by the gate and waved to someone. I tried not to stare as a young man ran up who looked like Fili, but different. This Fili had a short beard and his mustache didn't have braids. His blond hair was also cut short and he wasn't bulky like a dwarf. He was a human version of Fili. I had a feeling if I met anyone else, they'd look like human version of themselves too. This brought home the fact that even tho he looked like him, this was not _my_ Fili. I couldn't help but think, " _Well this is depressing_."

However, when he greeted me I couldn't help but smile and congratulate him on catching Bilba. When he blushed I grinned wickedly until Bilba elbowed me, a blush on her cheeks as well. Laughing I mentioned lunch.

We went to a cafe around the street and I mostly listened as the couple talked. Bilba was an excellent chef and wanted to open her own restaurant. Fili was all for supporting her and wanted to be as good as an architect as his Uncle. I did catch something when Fili mentioned his Uncle, but I couldn't quite put my finger in it...it was almost like sadness.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I paid for everyone's meal, laughed when Bilba protested and then walked with them back to the work site. My thoughts drifted and I barely noticed when we got back until I nearly had a heart attack when a loud booming voice hollered at a workman. I stared at none other than Dwalin, who was scar-less and bald and no tattoo's on his head. Although he did have intricate Celtic tattoo's covering his entire arms. His beard was short and so was his mustache, he was actually well groomed. Dwalin strode up and growled, "Fili! Stop flirting and go help with the tiles. We're going to miss our deadline. If your damn Uncle doesn't get his head out of his arse I'm going to..."

That's when he noticed me and coughed uncomfortable, "Excuse me, who are you?"

I held out my hand, hiding my amusement, "Ariana McKing. And you are?"

"Dwalin Fundinson, what are you doing hanging around this little bit of mischief?" Ignoring Fili's groan of embarrassment and Bilba's giggle I said, "Bilba invited me to lunch with her and Fili. Sorry we kept him too long."

I could have sworn I saw his lip twitched until something behind him caught my eye, "Um, excuse me Dwalin, but your man is about to die."

Dwalin spun and saw a man wearing a hard hat driving the tractor _towards_ the house! Dwalin hollered and raced for him, Fili right behind. They managed to get to the tractor, wrestle the man off and stop it before any damage was done. There was a lot of arm waving, and yelling I couldn't make out before the man threw down his hard hat and stormed our way. Bilba and I moved to the side and then the man spotted me, his face going all red. I stepped in front of Bilba just in case. He stormed over, smelled to high heaven and thrust a meaty finger into my chest, "You should have minded your own business you little wench!"

I snorted, eyeing the man who obviously was used to women scurrying away from him in fear, "Your the dummy who drank on the job and nearly ruined the whole project. You ruined this yourself."

His face was turning purple and he grabbed my newly healed arm, "You better watch your mouth!"

I was losing my patience with this man at an alarming rate and as soon as he touched me, my patience and temper went up in smoke. Grabbing that meaty wrist I twisted it back until he let go with a gasp and then pressed it back and to the side until he fell to his knees. I growled, "Now you listen to me bub, I don't give a damn who you are but if you touch me again I will rip this arm from it's socket and shove it up your ass! Do you understand me?"

He whimpered and I squeezed until he gasped, "I do! I understand!"

I let go and snorted, "Get lost."

He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the gate as fast as he could. I stuck my thumbs into my belt loops and then realized Dwalin, Fili and Bilba were staring at me. A blush rose up my cheeks and I shrugged, "What? I don't like being touched."

Dwalin let out a bark of laughter and said, "I think you handled it nicely. Tho I'm sorry you had to handle it at all."

I waved him off and decided I had mingled enough for one day, bid them a good day and headed home. I wondered who else I would meet in the future and wondered how different Thorin looked as a human.

0o0

I had no idea I would find out a couple weeks later. After I had gotten my casts off I had purchased a punching bag and some weights and got to work strengthening my body again. This kept me distracted from the past. After two weeks I decided I needed to go out and headed to a bar I had heard had good live music and food. When I got there there was a neat band playing country music and I headed straight for the bar. I ordered a tall Guiness, a hamburger and fries and a cheesecake for dessert.

Listening to the beat I relaxed as I finished my food and then my beer. I ignored everything else around me until I was done with my beer. Then I paid and headed home. I should have paid more attention because two people left the bar ahead of me and I would have recognized them. Luck was sort of on my side however as I strolled down the street to enjoy the night air before I called a cab.

The sound of a fight caught my ears and I looked down an alleyway. A street light showed a figure on the ground and a smaller figure trying to defend it from three thugs. Striding forward I dove right into the fight and had surprise on my side. The thugs didn't even see me coming and I pummeled them into the dirt with ease. Snorting in disgust I turned to the two people left, "You alright?" and nearly bit my tongue. Kili stared at me with startled brown eyes, one turning black as I looked. I slowly looked at the ground as the man sat up with a groan and it was none other than Thorin.

0o0

I was grateful my face was in shadow until I could hide my shock and slowly asked, "You two alright?" Kili rubbed his cheek where he had gotten punched and nodded, "Yes thank you. I was just trying to get my Uncle home."

Thorin didn't look like he was in any shape to stand, and I said, "I have a cab waiting for me down the street. Let me give you a hand."

Kili hesitated for a second but then Thorin slumped over and he gave in. We each grabbed an arm and lifted him up onto our shoulders. I introduced myself, "I'm Ariana. Um, having a good night?"

Kili grunted under his Uncle's weight and said, "Kili, and it's fantastic."

I chuckled at his sarcasm and braced as Thorin swayed, nearly losing my grip. Kili cursed when he lost his grip and suddenly Thorin was hugging me, muttering under his breath and a blush lit my face on fire. Until I heard a disgusting noise and paled as my shirt got wet. Kili quickly straightened Thorin, looking pale as well, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

I sighed, waving him off, "No worries, I didn't like this shirt anyway." I ignored through sheer will the vomit on my shirt and we got to the cab. I reassured Kili that I could easily get another and helped him get Thorin in the cab after Kili told me his brother could help him get Thorin out of the cab.

After they drove away I flagged another cab down and carefully pulled off my shirt and threw it into a nearby garbage can. Ignoring the stares I got into the cab and gave my address. Rubbing my forehead, wondering how I should feel about seeing Thorin again. From what I could tell in the dark he looked the same except both his hair and his beard were short. I was happy, but at the same time worried. I had never seen Thorin so trashed and his muttering had seemed so sad. Something was off with him and I couldn't put my finger on it. But the part where he vomited on me, I was serious about forgetting.

0o0

The next day I was munching on a sandwich, looking up things on my computer when there was a knock on my door. Setting down my sandwich I went over and opened it. I stared at Bilba, Fili and Kili. Then I frowned, instantly suspicious, "Hello. The answer is no."

Bilba snorted, "You haven't heard what we have to say yet!" I waved them in and headed back to my sandwich, "Bilba, you look like mischief incarnate and Fili and Kili look like worried kittens who got into a jar of cream."

I leaned against my counter and ate my sandwich as they came in and Bilba asked, "When did you meet Kili?"

Kili answered, "Last night, she helped me with Uncle Thorin."

I swallowed, playing innocent, "He was your Uncle? He was pretty trashed last night, we could barely get him in the cab."

Both Fili and Kili looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. I studied them, trying to figure out why when Bilba distracted me, "Ariana I need a favor. Tomorrow night there is a party for rich people to get together and rub elbows. Thorin is invited because he's done a lot of houses for high class folk, and Fili and Kili are going because Thorin made sure they could and I'm Fili's date. I would like you to come and liven up the party."

I stared at her, eating my sandwich slowly. She shifted and glanced at Fili. He shrugged and Bilba took a deep breath and said uncomfortably, "Ok, to be honest I want you to come to help Thorin." I could have won a world class poker game when I kept a bland face and voice, "Why would I do that for someone I don't know?"

When Bilba looked at me, her green eyes shining, "Please. Thorin hasn't been himself."

She looked desperately at Fili and he looked at Kili. They seemed to agree on something and Fili said, "Thorin was married to a woman named Serene. He was happy, until he caught Serene having an affair in his bed. It messed him up pretty bad, especially since she owns 51% of Thorin's company. She verbally abuses him every chance she gets while at the same time she's running the company into the ground."

I scowled at them, "Are you trying to set me up with your Uncle?"

Kili waved his hands and his long brown hair got in his eyes when he shook his head, "No! We just, were kinda hoping you can distract him and play interference with Serene."

His puppy dogs were more devastating then I remember, "We just want him to have a good night for once."

Rubbing my forehead I asked softly, "Why me?"

I looked at all of them and saw them look at each other. Fili finally answer, a bit uncomfortably, "Well, we don't know anybody else we can trust. Almost everyone here is in Serene's back pocket except our mom and our _male_ friends. Uncle isn't gay, and would probably kill us if we set him up with a guy."

This made sense. I didn't care if this Thorin didn't know or care about me. I knew him, and I could help him. Looking at Bilba, Fili and Kili I saw their intense worry and fear for Thorin. This warmed my heart, knowing others cared for him too.

I began to wonder about my sense of mind when I finally said, "Alright, alright. I see where your coming from. But I am just going to be a distraction at the party. Don't expect me to date him."

The looks of relief and joy convinced me that this was the right move. They left in happier spirits and I headed straight for Beorns, needing some animal TLC to work up the courage for meeting Thorin once again.


	4. Chapter 4 Dancing with Drama

The next day I was ready, and in my nervousness cleaned my house. It wasn't dirty to begin with, but once I was done, it shone. Soon the time rolled around and taking a deep breath I walked out where Bilba and Fili were waiting outside in Fili's silver car.

Two hours later I was starting to regret my decision. Fili had picked us up and then run off and left me in Bilba's clutches. In between her madness I listened to her input on what Thorin was like, apparently a good uncle to his nephews, a decent brother to his sister and a excellent business man. But he was also a bit scary and gruff and stubborn. I hid a smile, remembering that I loved those things about Thorin.

We had been to a salon and got all dolled up and then to a boutique where Bilba and another woman stripped me and compared dresses against my body. The woman wanted something to cover all my scars. I firmly told her no, they were to be seen because I was not ashamed of them. Bilba finally brought over a gorgeous red gown with inch thick straps and a lace up back. It had jewels wrapped around the waist and to the bottom of my cleavage and the front showed just enough cleavage.

A short hunt later gave me cute black sandals and a small purse. Bilba had already picked out a beautiful green gown and quickly changed. Then we took a cab to a tall gray building and Bilba smiled at me when we got out, "Honestly Ariana, it's worth going to this thing just for the food." I grinned at her, "Uh huh. At least you have a date, I am on a covert mission to entertain a grumpy Uncle and divert a demon. No pressure."

She rolled her eyes at me and Fili met us at the door and his smile made me grin when he saw Bilba and she blushed. I chuckled and said, "Shall we go in?"

Fili held out his arm to Bilba and when he looked at me I gave him a wicked grin, "Go on in, I'll catch up. In case things go south tonight, lets pretend we don't know each other."

Bilba frowned and I winked at her, "Trust me." She wrinkled her nose at me for fun and they went in. I looked up at the moon and thought about what I had planned and if it would work. Taking a deep breath I knew this could back fire with Thorin hating me again, but if I could help just a bit, it was worth the shot. I waited a good ten minutes before walking in. It was certainly a fancy tie and gown kind of party and there were waiters wearing little bow ties walking around with drink and foods on trays.

My head held high I acted like I belonged as I swept into the room and all eyes turned onto me. I ignored them as I smiled and thanked a waiter for a tiny bite of cake and munched as I wandered through the crowd, meeting and greeting complete strangers who approached me. That's when I spotted Thorin. A shiver went down my spine and my stomach filled with butterflies. He looked dashing in a black suit, in a dark gray shirt and a sapphire blue tie that matched his eyes. His black hair was brushed back and silver graced his temples. He was by a bar that sold alcohol and didn't look like he had gotten anything yet. I saw Fili dancing with Bilba and he caught my eye and cocked his head. I looked to where he was looking and saw a tall blond beautiful woman dancing with a broad man with mouse brown hair.

I cocked an eyebrow, seeing the coldness in her eyes that reminded me of a snake. Not impressed, I made my way towards Thorin, turning down dance offers as I went and wanting to kick a few people who looked at my scars in disgust. Getting to the bar I ordered a shot of whiskey and pretended I hadn't seen Thorin until I got my shot. Swallowing it in one gulp I welcomed the warmth in my belly and then turned and 'happened' to see him.

He was staring at me, but not my scars. I smiled at him and said, "Hello, have me met?"

He shook off his staring and said slowly, "I don't think so..." then something clicked and a blush dusted his cheeks. My smile widened and I winked at him, "No worries, I didn't like that shirt anyway."

His blush darkened and I held out my hand, "Ariana McKing."

He took it in a larger warm hand, "Thorin Durinson. I do apologize for last night." I waved him off and said gently, "I will only accept your apology if you ask me to dance."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I glanced at some men staring at me, "It'll look like I belong and I won't have time to smack those guys for staring at me. You'd think they'd know better."

Before I could blink he bowed gracefully and held out a hand, his blue eyes alight with amusement, "Then by all means my lady. Will you be my date tonight?"

I curtsied and said with sincerity, "Nothing would make me happier." I took his hand and his smile lit up my world once more. He led me out onto the dance floor and we talked. He learned I knew Bilba, Fili and Kili and had met Dwalin. I learned he had a sister named Dis and he was worried of my first impression of Dwalin. This just amused me.

We danced three dances and I was laughing as he led me off to get something to drink. We grabbed two glasses of sparkling cider and I said teasingly, "I do have to confess, your a lot funner than last night."

He grinned at me and said, "I can believe that." We laughed, knowing our conversation sounded very different to other people. And apparently someone was eavesdropping.

Thorin face closed up like a vault and he went pale as he looked behind me. I had a sneaking suspicion who it was and turned. None other than Serene stood there with hands on hips and a scowl. I sipped my drink, and smiled at her, "Can I help you?"

She snorted and glared at me, "You should get away from that pathetic man. I can't tell who is more pathetic, the worthless dog or the scraps he picked up. You look ridiculous, those scars are disgusting."

I set my glass down and smiled a very sweet smile at her, "If your going to spew shit out of your mouth, I recommend a mint. Or some toilet water. I do believe a troll such as yourself should get back to the sewer where you belong."

Taking Thorin's hand I ignored his shocked and dumbfounded face as I pulled him around the dance floor, muttering, "What a bitch. Don't you listen to the vile coming out of her mouth Thorin."

Realizing I was still dragging him I stopped and let go of him quickly, "Sorry."

But he grasped my hand and looked at it like it's the first he had seen it. He said as if he didn't believe it, "You defended me. Thank you." He sighed then and looked me in the eyes with a sad smile, "I'm sorry I didn't defend you against her. You don't look disgusting to me."

Smiling at him I said, "And I don't think you are pathetic. Who was she anyway?"

He grimaced and muttered, "My ex-wife." I grimaced with him and tried to lighten the mood, "Um, well obviously you did the right thing divorcing her. Uh, not that I know the situation, just that she really acts like a bitch. Not to say she was when you were married. Um.." Flustered I wasn't sure what else to say and then I saw the smile on his lips and frowned at him, "What? I'm trying to make you feel better."

He chuckled and took my other hand, "It's working."

I blushed and was saved from saying anything else when Bilba and Fili walked up and greeted us. Thorin let go of my hands and asked, "Have you seen Kili?"

Bilba pointed and I saw Kili chatting with a tall gorgeous ginger haired woman that was Tauriel. I grinned widely and Thorin said to Fili, "I bet $5 that he forgets to get her number again."

I smacked his arm and said, "Oh come on." Thorin cocked an eyebrow at me, "He's forgotten the last two times he's seen her."

I grimaced, "Really?" Fili nodded, looking amused at his poor little brother.

I looked at them again and saw that Tauriel looked amused and smitten. Kili looked smitten and nervous. Beginning to grin I thumped Fili in the shoulder, "Alright." and strode over, ignoring the others confused looks.

When I approached Tauriel gave me a curious look and Kili turned to look. I smiled and headed for the table next to them, "Hey Kili, whose your friend?"

On the table were little white cakes with pink frosting and a strawberry on top. I picked one up and started eating it as Kili cleared his throat and said, "Ariana, this is Tauriel. Tauriel this is Ariana."

I held out my clean hand and we shook hands. I smiled at them and asked, "So Tauriel, why did you come to this little shindig?"

She glanced at Kili and a light blush dusted her cheeks, "I thought it would interesting."

I finished the cake and said, "Well I hope you have fun. It was nice meeting you." I moved to walk away and as I passed Kili I whispered, "Don't forget her number." Winking at Tauriel as I turned.

I snickered under my breath as he turned red and weaved around some other people to get back to Thorin and the others. I chuckled when I saw Thorin slip Fili some money, Bilba was rolling her eyes.

I came up to the group and accepted the glass of cider from Bilba, and we shared a smile. From there I started a conversation with Bilba about her latest cooking feat. Then I danced with Thorin once more, enjoying the moment but feeling like it wouldn't last. The night was waning and people were starting to leave. Putting a smile on my face I said, "Well Thorin, everyone. It's been a fun night, but it's time to say good bye."

Giving a wave I turned to leave, pausing when Thorin caught my hand. Blinking at him I didn't expect the blush to rise on my cheeks as he asked, "May I see you again?"

"Err..." Thrown for a loop, never expecting this turn of events I stuttered, "Um...sure. If you want...I ...here, let me give you my number." Digging my phone out of my purse as he pulled out his we exchanged numbers and I shyly bid him good night and booked a shy retreat.

I made it to the curb and phoned for a taxi. Then I heard footsteps, only to turn to see Serene and her large boy toy moving towards me. Sighing heavily, I rolled my eyes as she opened her mouth, "Ok look, I don't care what you think of me, what you think of Thorin, and I don't care who you are. Now that we have established that I don't care, please exit stage left."

Her face turned red, her boy toy looked confused and before she could start yelling I said, "I don't care."

She tried again and I said, "Blah blah blah."

She glared, let loose a frustrated scream and shouted, "You'll regret this!" She yanked her boy toy after her as she stomped off. I waved good bye to her, then waved at my friends with a grin, feeling a bit smug and got into the cab that pulled up.

0o0


End file.
